House's Pain
by emo barbie
Summary: House had always told himself he would never get close to a patient, but when a small girl arrives everything seems to go wrong. Wilson/House, child death, drug abuse. THE ENDING WAS MISSING! OMG! IF YOU HAVE ALREADY READ, PLEASE READ AGAIN!
1. Chapter 1

**I am extremely sorry for those who read this earlier, for when I went to fix it I discovered MY ENDING WAS TOTALLY MISSING!! No wonder it didn't seem that many people liked it O_o, anyway's please PLEASE read my ending T_T I'm so sorry, and no there's really no second chapter, I just wanted to put it out there that I was sorry and point out that the missing ending was...well not missing anymore. **

-=-=-=Wilson-=-=-=

House had always been one to break the rules, had always been a trouble maker. Ever since Wilson had known him as a kid, even as they grew up, and even as House aged, he still never grew out of that childish habit of breaking rules. But if there was ever one thing about breaking the rules that Wilson figured out, was the fact that: If you broke the rules, then they broke you.

And in some way Wilson was sure that was exactly what had happened to House, how else had he become such an arrogant ass? How else would he have ended up with a permanent bum leg because of his negligence? How else would he have ended up in jail, and rehab, and all those other things?...How else, could Wilson explain the way House had always seemed so...broken?

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

-=-=-=-House-=-=-=-

America is not, never has been, and never will be what the songs and poems call it, a land of plenty...Trains are always late and always crowded with "service men". The war will always be fought very far from America and it will never end. People will always kill for money, power and revenge. Dictator's will always scheme for more power, will always cheat for what they want, and yet what they can't have. The authority will always take advantage of their powers, every officer has made one arrest, or has killed at least one person, solely on the fact of their own intuition, and selfishness. Nothing in America stands still for very long, including their people, who are always either leaving or on leave. All People in America cry often. And people will ALWAYS lie...

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Sometimes life beats you down and keeps on kicking. Sometimes you wonder why you even bother trying. But everything happens for a reason, so why try and avoid it? You'll just end up with a far worse consequence that you never saw coming." House tossed the ball at the wall, it bounced back, nicking Wilson's ear on the way back to his hand, before he caught it.

-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=--

"House, why can't you just be nice for once! She's a little girl, for god's sakes!" Wilson followed after House, right on the other's heels as he pushed open the glass doors and entered his office. "I mean, you didn't have to go and say that she had no hope! I mean even if she does die, Which we aren't even certain she will! She should still make the best of it!"

"She has no hope, whatsoever Wilson. It's obvious she's gonna die."

"And how do you know that huh! How do you know some kind of miracle won't come and she'll live!"

"Cause there are no such things as Miracles..."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

House opened the glass siding door as he stepped into the patients room, the small frail girl looking up at him, her eyes red, with what had obviously been tears, even if she had stopped long ago. House, slowly made his way over to the bed, pulling up a chair to sit next to her, but the girl never looked at him, she kept her eyes trained on the back wall of the hospital room.

""Enjoy life today...while you can..." House muttered, and the girl slowly turned to look at him. "Yesterday is gone...and tomorrow...may never come." House leaned heavily on his cane as the girl studied him, but never said a word. "I was once told that by some old man..." House informed her, a long pause came before he finally spoke up again. "He died the next day..."

The girl opened her mouth as if she were about to say something, but it shut once more, without making a sound.

"It's not certain you're going to die...and even if you do, what's the point of sitting her and wasting the last of your life in a hospital bed, sitting and waiting for death to come for you?"

The girl furrowed her brows as she turned to look at the door. "...what will happen to me if I die?" She asked.

House waited for her to turn back to him but she never did, he sighed before answering her. "I don't know...no one really knows...some say you'll go to that big white place in the sky...some say you just stop existing, your light just goes out and your at your end...but for me...I believe I've been there...or somewhere close to there...and I believe...maybe...just maybe...there may be someone waiting there for you...where ever that is..." House watched as the girl turned to look back at him, her eyes fresh with tears.

"Are you waiting?" House furrowed his brows in confusion as the girl turned to stare down at his cane. "Are you waiting for him to come?"

House was speechless for a second, before he the girl spoke up once more. "You said it was no use sitting around and waiting for death to come and get me right? But isn't that all you do? I heard people say that all you do is sit around, like your waiting for something...are you waiting for him too?"

House stared down at his leg, and for the longest time, he couldn't come up with anything.

"No..." He finally spoke. "I'm waiting for someone else to come get me..." Amber flashed through his mind and he turned to look back up at the girl.

"And I'm sure, she'll be taking her time..."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

They say that in life everyone wins, but in truth, in order for someone to win, someone also has to lose...Turning that "everyone" into half. Half the people win, while half of them lose.

That was the way it went with each case, House could save someone, but somewhere in that hospital, while he was saving one person, someone else, who had needed his help, was dieing, and there was nothing he could do about it. It's the way of life, someone wins, someone loses, it's a continuous circle.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Do you think that the body is trapped forever in the grave?" House looked up from the floor to notice that the girl had awoke, her face was pale, dark circles under her red eyes, and her voice came out horse.

House furrowed his brows in question, but nothing verbally came from his mouth, so the girl continued on. "We live on in memory, that's what mommy said...but it's hard, you know...people always worry about it...Grammy asked mommy the same thing when we went to go visit her in the hospital...mommy never did answer her..." House, waited as the girl turned her head weakly to look at the wall. "I wonder...if mommy thinks about it too..."

-=-=-=-=-=-

Usually, we care about what happens next in a story because we're hooked by a conflict, or a struggle. This struggle might take place between two people or it might take place between a person and a whole group of people, or it might take place between a person and something nonhuman- a typhoon, or a shark or gas in a mine pit or a computer virus. Conflicts can also take place within a person's own mind and heart. The desire to be peaceable might conflict with an urge to knock the stuffing out of a bully. A desire to win someone's friendship might conflict with a fear of rejection. However the same goes for real life, and often, more then not, an external conflict, results in an internal problem. Facing the Typhoon is going to produce fear and perhaps a desire to run away...And that was exactly how House felt as he stared down at the sleeping girl, her heart monitor beeping slowly as her breathing seemed to stop and go. Even though it wasn't a Typhoon he was facing, it was a small girl's life, he was dealing with, and even though House had promised himself when he had started this job that he would never grow close to any patients, he had found himself sitting with the girl more time then not when at work...

-=-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-=-=Wilson-=-=-=-=

She died Monday morning, 3 in the morning, to be precise. House had left to go home, thinking he'd come back the next day. No one knew why...but House had seemed to grow attached to the girl, so when he had come back to see her, and found out the news, he had disappeared into his office, and had even gone home early. When Wilson arrived later that night, to check up on him, he had found the apartment eerily silent, other then for the soft tune from the radio, that was playing out.

"House?" Wilson knocked on the door once more, but still there was no answer. He bit his lip, pulling out the extra key from his pocket and went to unlock the door, but to his surprise it was already unlocked. Wilson twisted the door knob and walked in.

The first thought that hit him as he entered the room was that House had been robbed, but nothing was missing, the TV was still there, so was the piano and the radio, the only real difference was the fact that everything was thrown about, papers scattered the floor, a broken vase that had obviously been thrown against the wall, shattered on the ground, water soaked into the carpet. "House?" Wilson moved to look over the couch, to see the most damage, House's empty pill bottle lay on the floor, three empty bottles of straight vodka lay on the ground, and House lay unmoving on the floor.

"House..." Wilson, moved to feel the cold body of the other, first panicking as he felt for a pulse, luckily he got one. He groaned, lifted House from the ground as he dragged him into the bathroom, trying to shake the older man awake. "House...House...HOUSE!" House never responded, Wilson, allowing House to fall back against the bathroom wall as he turned on the sink and ran his hand under cold water before he cupped the water and threw it at House.

Bright Blue's peeked out at him, from half lidded eyes, and Wilson bent down, shaking him. "House, How many Vicodin did you take?!" He shook the other, but House didn't answer, seemingly trying to focus on Wilson. "HOW MANY DID YOU TAKE!" Wilson, demanded and House stared down at his hand, raising it up as he watched it swerve and twist in front of his face before he started to hold up one finger, two, three...four, five...House started over again before finally giving up and allowing his hand to fall back to his side. "HOUSE!"

"I...don't know..." House muttered, his voice hoarse with stress and slurred from alcohol. Wilson made a face as he hosted House up once again and dragged him over to the toilet, but House had already fell unconscious again...

-=-=-=-=-=-=

Wilson sat there, on the couch, House in his lap, his chest falling evenly, as the other watched him. He had made House puke again and again, until he was sure that all the pills were out of his system, and now all that was left was the smell of alcohol and vomit that wafted up from the older man.

He had drugged himself up and drank until he was drunk and couldn't think straight, he had destroyed his house, and Wilson had found plenty of cuts, most likely from the shattered vase on the floor, covering House's hands. And there was only one thing that kept racing through Wilson's mind: He had called Cuddy, and told her what had happened, and she had said he should be brought in, but Wilson had yet to do so. But there was something Cuddy had muttered that he was sure, she hadn't meant for him to hear, cause now it was the only thing that echoed through his mind:

It was punishment he inflicted on himself...

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"_In reality, if there is nothing worth living for...your not trying hard enough." House cupped his hands in his lap, the girl sat up as she stared down at him from her bed._

"_What do you live for?" She asked, her question seemed to echo for a moment, but House gave it no thought, he was more focused on what he was suppose to answer with, until finally the answer came to him. _

"_I live for Wilson..."_

_The girl smiled..._

_-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-_

House awoke to find himself staring up at a sleeping Wilson, his apartment dark and eerie. He knitted his brows together for a moment, willing his eyes to focus on the one above him, instead of them falling into total darkness as his lids dropped. "Wilson..." The name rolled of his tongue in a whisper, and a bit hoarse, but it had still seemed to startle the younger awake.

"House?" Wilson croaked, squinting his eyes as his vision moved into focus. "....How do you feel?" He asked timidly, and House moved to sit up, letting out a grunt as his skull seemed to split, he allowed his head to fall back into the younger doctor's lap.

"I have a splitting headache." He muttered, rubbing his eyes with one hand as his other reached into his pocket, but there he found no pill bottle.

"You took them all." Wilson muttered, and House's eyes snapped onto him, as if he where crazy.

"You don't say." He huffed, causing Wilson to roll his eyes.

"Cuddy said you had to come see her before you could get anymore either."

House made a face. "Reach into the drawer on the side table." He waved his hand over his head, as he placed the other one over his face once again.

Wilson did as he was told, reaching in and to his surprise found another bottle. "House, where-"

"I forged a note-"

"House." Wilson growled at the other.

"What? It was your pad. It's not like anyone's gonna know."

"That's not the point!" Wilson snapped.

"Headache here." House grumbled, moving to cover both ears.

"Here." Wilson huffed handing him the bottle, House took it gratefully, throwing back two pills before storing the bottle into his pocket.

They sat there...well, Wilson sat there, and House lied there, for a while longer. The silence that enveloped the room seemed perfect for House, allowing him to forget everything for a moment as the Vicodin kicked in.

"Your always finding some way to kill yourself, ya know that." Wilson muttered, a small smile crossing his lips before it fell. "...I swore I was gonna loose you this time..." House didn't turn from his spot, he simply stared at the blank TV at the side as Wilson's hand mindlessly stroked his hair.

"...Wilson..." House finally broke the silence that had settled in again. "What do you live for?"

"What?" Wilson stared down at the other in confusion.

"What keeps you getting up everyday and coming to work?"

A small smile crossed Wilson's lips. "...You..." House turned to stare up at him, though Wilson couldn't read the expression the other was holding. "Someone has to make sure you don't kill yourself."

House, turned to stare back at the TV, though he couldn't help a small smile cross his face.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**Author's note: OMG!!!! I was so pissed when I went to change my errors and everything in my story and discovered that THE ENDING WAS MISSING!! T_T I was SOO SAD!! Anyways, it has been fixed I apologize for the miss-spellings earlier, hopefully I got them all, and the MISSING ENDING! Anyways reviews are loved! ^^ **


	2. I Apologize

**Author's note: Please forgive me, I was rereading my story, cause it obviously had many errors when I realized it had one GIANT MISSTAKE!! THE ENDING WAS MISSING!! I don't know how it happened but somehow the ending never saved on the document when I downloaded it onto fanfiction. However that has been taken care of and the whole ending which was suppose to tie the whole story together was finally put where it belonged!! Anyway's if you have already read this story please skip to the bottom and finish the story! I would really appreciate it if you commented T_T please.**


End file.
